


Let's Go Home - Espanol

by Nothing_Fancy



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Romance, shadamy - Freeform, sonamy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_Fancy/pseuds/Nothing_Fancy
Summary: Shadow nunca se espero en encontrarse a Amy Rose en medio de la jungla, mucho menos ser forzado en una situación en donde serán compañeros de habitación. Incluso sí es reservado, Shadow se da cuenta que Amy no es la niña que conoció hace años. Cuando una nueva amenaza aparece, ¿puede Shadow descubrir sus nuevos deseos antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGO: Pensado en la muerte

**Author's Note:**

> La historia toma lugar después de Sonic X y toma Sonic Boom como el futuro de Sonic X. 
> 
> Historia original por Nothing_Fancy  
> Traduccion: PeachesAndReam  
> Personajes: SEGA
> 
> Notas:
> 
> ¡Hola mis lectores de habla Hispana! 
> 
> Mi querida amiga en Tumblr ‘another-sonic-blog’ se a ofrecido a traducir mis historias al Español. Por favor disfruten esta traducción de Let’s Go Home. ¡No se olviden de checar el Tumblr de mi amiga! Espero escuchar pronto de todos ustedes y obtener mas lectores!
> 
> ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leer este fan-fiction! ¡Quiero leer lo que ustedes piensan de el!
> 
> ¡Feliz lectura!

_**PROLOGO: Pensado en la muerte** _

_¿Cuándo ocurre_ _?_ _¿Cuándo las cosas que piensas que te importan se convierten insignificantes_ _?_

Una eriza se paraba en sus piernas temblantes, usando su enorme martillo amarillo y rosa como apoyo. Ella tosía mientras ponía su mano con guante blanco en la boca. Cuando se removió la mano, ella estaba fascinada de ver rojo. Ella rio, la posibilidad de un sangrado interno era extrañamente comico.

_Cuando persigues algo por un largo tiempo, empiezas a dejar piezas de ti misma. Empiezas a convertirte en una cáscara de lo que solías ser._

Limpiado su boca, ella sonrió, sus dientes manchados con rojo de su propia sangre. Escupiedo el resto de el liquido metalico de su boca, ella alzo su martillo. Nadie iba a vencerla. Ella tenia un propósito, y cualquiera que la conociera diría que lo que Amy Rose le faltaba de razón común; ella lo reponía con determinación pura.

Usando su martillo para aplastar la cola de la serpiente, la eriza roja grito en dolor y victoria al escuchar que la cosa gemía en agonía. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dieron un golpe en el estomago y fue tirada contra el muro de las ruinas. Se intento moverse pero su brazo derecho no la escuchaba. Miro alrededor y vio blancos huesos rotos saliendo de su piel, su brazo lentamente empezó a mancharse de una corriente caliente de sangre. Volvió a reírse, esto era el final. Esta es la manera como ella iba a morir … En realidad estaba sorprendida de que todavía tuviera tanta sangre en su cuerpo todavía. Su enemigo, Lyric, se arrastro hacia ella mientras la eriza cerraba sus ojos.

_¿_ _Habrá alguien que regrese?_ _¿_ _Acaso no había nadie quien parara y tomara su mano?_

Amy se sento en su propio charco de sangre, esperando que el dólar final la lanzara en una felicidad pacifica. Su vida paso antes sus ojos. Azul. Eso fue todo lo que pudo ver, púas azules, ojos esmeralda, sonrisa orgullosa y una bufanda café. Fue eso todo lo que ella puedo ser? Una chica enferma de amor que corría de tras de su héroe? No, ella tenia su propia vida, se había convertido en una arqueóloga. Ella había empezado a crear su propio nombre, aparte del erizo azul. Ella nunca se arrepintió de amar a Sonic, ella todavía lo amaba. Pero era el perseguirlo, el juego constante en donde ella siempre perdía. Había perdido de vista a ella misma, se había convertido en algo asqueroso. Ella había intentado repararlo, pero mira donde la a llevado. _Voy a morir sin decirle lo que en realidad siento por el. Voy a morir sin ser lo que estaba destinada hacer._ Sus ojos jades se abrieron, su visión borrosa de humo y lagrimas. Encontrándose con crueles ojos amarillos que brillaban de locura y maldad.

_No pares, nunca pares. O te darás cuentas que no hay nada. Nada a lo que regresar. La eriza rosa, con la maldición de siempre correr atrás de su héroe azul, hasta que ya no hay nada._

_Ya no hay nada._


	2. Capitulo 2: Lenguaje Sucio

By: Nothing_Fancy

Translation and Spanish Edition: PeachesAndReam

Capitulo 2: Lenguaje Sucio

Notas: ¡Hola mis lectores!

Intentaré publicar regularmente. ¡Espero escuchar pronto de ustedes! ¡Feliz lectura!

**_CAPITULO 2: Lenguaje Sucio_ **

****

Ojos color jade se abrieron para ver una cueva con el techado de color café y rojo.

“Ugh …” Ella gimió, su cabeza se sentía como una roca. Su brazo derecho ardía en protesta hacia el movimiento y su espalda crujía mientras ella se acomodaba para sentarse.

“Donde estoy?” Ella murmuro. Su visión era borrosa por un par de momentos, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para poder enfocar su cuerpo. Estaba recibiendo varias señales de dolor proveniente de diferentes lugares, se analizo así misma. Noto que la mayoría de sus lesiones ya habían sido atendidas. Vendajes cubrían sus brazos y su extremidad derecha había sido cubierta en un cabestrillo medico improvisado. Su siguiente revelación, fue que no estaba usando su clásica ropa de aventura, pero estaba usando un trapo cortado que parecía haber sido una camisa en el principio de su vida. De repente tuvo un flashback del taparrabo café de Sticks la cual ella hacia ver como un vestido … Amy no estaba agradecida por la similitud.

Ahora que estaba satisfecha de que no estaba en necesidad grave de atención medica, se enfoco otra vez a sus alrededores. Estaba sentada en una cueva y estaba bastante callado y mojado. Con un shock, se dio cuenta de que no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba. Recuerda haber caminado alrededor de las ruinas de Skye Arc, buscando por artefactos cuando Lyric la emboscó. El era mas fuerte que esa vez cuando vino a buscar los fragmentos del cristal y ella no había estado preparada. _Chaos, soy tan estúpida. Debí haber traído a Knuckles conmigo._ Ella le había preguntado a Sonic, pero por supuesto, el se negó. El había dicho que tenia una cita con esa sucia peramelidae, _Perci._ Y maldita sea, ella estaba tan enojada que tan solo se fue sola. Ahora, ella estaba sola, sin idea de donde estaba o como llegar a casa, todo por un juego infantil de enojo y orgullo.

“Joder.” Dijo ella en voz alta, sus emociones salieron como veneno. La habilidad de decir cierta palabra sin ser criticada le dio un pequeño sentimiento de liberación y le ayudo a calmar su ansiedad sobre la situación.

“Esas palabras no son de una dama, cierto?”

La voz ronca venia de algún lugar detrás de ella, y sintió su sangre congelarse en miedo antes de que un grito saliera de su garganta. Brincado en sus pies, ella chasqueo sus dedos para hacer aparecer su martillo, voltio para ver lo que sea que la estaba amenazando y espero. Un dolor se disparo en su cuerpo pero lo ignoro por la adrenalina que tenia.

“!Wow, espera! ¡Calmate! ¿Acaso es manera de tratar a tu salvador?”

Todo lo que ella podía ver era el alivio del erizo que estaba detrás de un pequeño fuego. Sin embargo, enfocó su vista y pudo indentificarlo. Inmediatamente, se relajo pero todavía podía sentir su corazón latir un millón por minuto.

“Shadow. ¡Me asustaste! ¿Que diablos estas haciendo _tu_ aquí?” Ella pregunto, cayendo otra vez a sus posición y puso su martillo atrás en su otra dimensión. Shadow the Hedgehog sonrió levemente doblando sus brazos y dándole una mirada cruda. El estaba usando una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa cortada en el pecho, mostrando su pelaje blanco. Sus pantalones son negros y rotos y estaba usando sus usuales negros y rojos zapatos cohete.

“Realmente deberías de educar esa boca tuya, nadie quiere estar cerca de una hembra indecente.”

Amy movió los ojos en molestia. Shadow era la ultima persona que quería que le diera un sermón sobre su educación. Siendo el alguien quien tenia una manera muy colorida de hablar también. Ella no había visto a Shadow en un tiempo, y tenia que admitir que era bueno verlo. La ultima vez fue alrededor de seis meses, el había venido a la aldea para hablar con Sonic sobre … quien sabe. Y Amy le importaba menos, pero si consideraba al erizo negro como un amigo, incluso sí no lo soportaba.

“Creo que debería de agradecerte por ayudarme.” Dijo ella, un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

Se encogió de hombros y se regreso algo fuego a lado de el. Amy podía oler que algo estaba lentamente cocinando ante el fuego, su estomago empezó a rugir. Sin embargo la idea de llenar su estomago era algo que estaba en su mente.

“Um, una pregunta, donde estamos?” Ella pregunto, tratando de no sonar nerviosa. El erizo negro miro arriba y su mano enseño lo que parecía ser un pescado y lo movió al fuego mientras se cocinaba la parte que no estaba café. Amy podía sentir que su boca se hacia agua.

“En uno de mis muchos escondites. No podía llevarte muy lejos en esa condición que estabas.” 

“Oh,” Amy respondió, tragando el exceso de saliva, “Um, y que sobre Lyric.”

El encogió los hombros, se levanto y se acerco al montón de madera. Tomo un tronco y se la dio al fuego. Los calidos zarcillos anaranjados del fuego brincaban cuando se encontró con el tronco y pequeñas chispas rojas salieron al aire y terminaban en su cuerpo. Pero Shadow ni se movió. Amy se sacudió ante la escena, las habilidades casi invencibles de Shadow siempre era algo desconcertante de ver.

"Lo dejé inconsciente brevemente para poder alejarte. Estuviste muy cerca de morir, sabes. No podía pasar el tiempo pateando el trasero del bastardo, tenía que ser algo rapido.” Su voz tenía un tono ligeramente molesto, y cuando se volvió para mirarla una vez más, su expresión era de irritación.

Amy sintió que su corazón se hundía en humillación y enojo. Ella se enorgullecía de ser alguien que podía defenderse en batalla, y le había llevado años de entrenamiento llegar a ese punto. Escuchar había sido derrotada y que alguien tuvo que salvarla como una damisela en apuros, la frustró hasta más no poder. Además de todo eso, el "héroe" tenía que ser este erizo de sangre fría enfrente de ella. Shadow casi nunca se involucra en asuntos de otros, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con Sonic o sus amigos. Cada vez que se veía obligado a hacerlo, lo molestaba sin mas no poder. El asunto de Amy debió haber sido lo suficientemente malo como para que Shadow se viera obligado a intervenir, lo más probable es que su molestia incremento a nuevas alturas por esa razón. Amy no era estúpida, sabía que Shadow estaba irritado con ella en unos de sus días buenos. Estaba avergonzada de que fuera testigo de su conflicto, porque sabía que solo empeoraba su hostilidad hacia ella.

“Bueno, lo siento. Yo … Yo se que fue tonto venir a estas partes sola …”

Shadow gruñó en respuesta, y fue suficiente para causar que sus emociones ya estresadas se estiraran al máximo. Contra sus deseos, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a arder en el rabillo de sus ojos. _No ... llorar lo hará aún más molesto. No quieres que se vaya cuando no tienes idea de cómo llegar a casa_. Parpadeó profusamente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

“Ten.”

Junto con la palabra llegó un pez a la cara de la rosa, casi tocando su nariz. La acción la sorprendió por un momento y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Shadow estaba de pie ante ella, ofreciéndole la proteína parrillada con una mirada severa. Su expresión no era cálida, pero no reflejaba ninguna molestia o repulsión que ella temía que estuviera allí.

"Gracias ..." Ella dudó antes de agarrarlo cuidadosamente con su mano izquierda. Una vez que el palo dejó su agarre, Shadow se volvió y se sentó a unos metros de distancia, pero él la miró en su dirección, observándola en silencio.

Amy acercó el pez a su cara y lo olisqueó con cuidado, como si probara si sabia bueno o no. Sorprendentemente, el aroma que golpeó sus fosas nasales fue atractivo y causó que su estómago gruñiera con anticipación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba, pero ahora podía sentir su estómago apretarse por la anticipación. Sin perder más tiempo, dio un mordisco y se alegró por la explosión de sabor en su lengua. La carne se derritió en su boca como mantequilla, y pudo saborear un poco de limón. Sus ojos se abrieron de alegría, y volvió a ver al el erizo melancólico con una sonrisa brillante.

“!Esto sabe tan bien, Shadow! ¿Como lo hiciste?” Una vez que las palabras salieron, su boca volvió a morder con vigor la comida.

Shadow parpadeó y se volvió para mirar el fuego. Sintió un ligero tintineo ante el cumplido, un sentimiento que podría describirse como ... calidez, pero el sentimiento no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Apretó los dientes para librarse de la ternura no deseada, y apretó los puños.

“Tan solo puse las mierdas que encontré alrededor de la cueva y unas cosas que tenia guardadas. Nada especial.”

Amy entrecerró los ojos ante su grosero lenguaje, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó devorando el pescado. Cuando terminó, suspiró y se recostó contra la pared de la cueva. El dolor de su brazo roto había disminuido enormemente, y con el estómago lleno estaba empezando a sentir sueño. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios, y se movio de satisfacción. Estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda, o al menos lo más cómoda que se puede estar con brazo roto en una cueva mojada. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a reflexionar una vez más sobre su entorno. ¿Shadow vivía aquí? Había dicho que este era uno de sus "muchos" escondites, ¿Entonces cual era su hogar real? Con una sacudida, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Esta no fue la parte sorprendente, Shadow era un tipo reservado, y apenas podía imaginarlo dándole esa información a cualquiera. No, lo que la sorprendió fue que era completamente posible que él _no_ tuviera un hogar.

"¿No deberías llamar a tus amigos?" Preguntó, su voz provenía del otro lado de la cueva. Amy abrió los ojos, no había pensado en eso. Principalmente por las razones obvias como vergüenza, pero también porque había pensado que no necesitaría la ayuda de sus amigos ya que Shadow ya la estaba ayudando. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, tal como había pensado originalmente. Ella ya no quería ser una carga y _había_ alguien a quien podía llamar que no la haría sentir avergonzada.

“Hmmm, debería.” Ella miro alrededor por su bolsa pero no la pudo encontrar.

"Ten." Ella levantó la vista desde el lado de la cama que estaba buscando y vio a Shadow de pie junto a ella restregándole su bolso en la cara. El gran bolso marrón estaba hecho jirones y quemado, su forma ya no era reconocible y tendría que tirarlo cuando volviera a casa.

"Uh, gracias", dijo ella, agarrándolo. Sacó un cilindro de bronce, tenía tachuelas rodeándolo en la parte superior e inferior. Ella lo separó, revelando una pantalla digital. Era uno de sus inventos favoritos de Tails, y estaba contenta de que parecía estar funcionando bien.

Tocó la pantalla y marcó el número de Sticks. Una imagen de un tejón con ojos azules locos, y una sonrisa apareció en la pantalla. Un tono resonante llenó la cueva. Ella no respondió al principio, y Amy miró nerviosa a Shadow. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron en una mirada especulativa.

Amy sonrió nerviosamente: "Es tarde ... probablemente esté dormida ..." Shadow no dijo nada, pero él no suavizó su mirada. Afortunadamente, vio parpadear la pantalla cuando la tejón respondió:

"¿Ugh, hola?" La voz cansada de la amiga de Amy resonó por la cueva. Amy dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y vio a Shadow suspirar en burla y sacudir la cabeza por el rabillo del ojo. _Qué idiota, yo se que el no me quiere aquí pero no es como sí quisiera estar aquí tampoco_. A pesar de la chispa de ira hacia su obstinado salvador, ella plasmó una expresión feliz en su rostro por el bien de Sticks.

"¡Oye, Sticks, soy Amy!"

"¿Amy? ¿Por qué estás llamando en medio de la ..." de repente la pantalla se iluminó cuando la tejón se despertó y encendió las luces de su habitación. Amy podía ver la cara desordenada de la animal marrón mirándola con ojos azules locos. Amy se quejo por dentro, ya tenía una idea de lo que Sticks iba a decir a continuación.

"¿Acaso los robots tomaron el control? ¿Te ha secuestrado un robot destructor?" Ahora estaba gritando con su voz chillante y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Esto causó que la imagen en la pantalla se volviera borrosa y girara frenéticamente, y Amy podía sentir un dolor de cabeza proveniente del movimiento, pero también sintió que un calor comenzaba a entrar en ella. A su manera loca, la tejón estaba preocupado por ella, y Amy se dio cuenta de que la ayudaba a sentirse más segura.

"¡No! ¡No Sticks!" Amy dijo riendo, "Solo te estoy informando que tuve un ... bueno, un pequeño accidente". Amy escuchó que Shadow se burlaba de nuevo, y decidió ignorarlo.

"Espera, ¿entonces no te convertirás en la esposa del rey robot mariquita?"

"¿Qué-? ¡No! Estoy bien, solo creo que tengo que irme a casa ahora, eso es todo, solo quería que supieran que estaba bien, en caso de que estuvieran preocupados". Amy estaba sonrojada, y Shadow la estaba mirando, sus ojos llenos de oscura diversión.

"Oh, bueno, ninguno de nosotros lo estaba. Pero puedo hacer que Sonic valla a recogerte.” Sticks comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Amy gritó: "¡No! Um, está bien, yo, eh, tuve una pelea con él. ¿Podrías decirle a Tails?"

"¿Qué? Lo haría, pero él se fue, poco después de que fueras a visitar a Knothole". Amy suspiró, perfecto, por supuesto que ahora el elige visitar Cream.

"Te llevaré de regreso". Amy saltó un poco, sin esperar escuchar a Shadow decir algo, y mucho menos algo que era ... bueno, no es un buen comentario, pero decente, del oscuro Mobian.

"¿Quién es ese?" Sticks preguntó gruñendo. Afortunadamente, la pantalla había dejado de moverse frenéticamente, pero ahora la pantalla estaba llena de una tejón con los pelos levantados.

"Está bien, Sticks, es solo Shadow", dijo Amy rápidamente, su mano buena saludando a la cámara como un ala aleteando.

Sticks pareció estar perpleja al principio, sin reconocer el nombre. Amy abrió la boca para explicar, cuando de repente los ojos de Sticks se iluminaron y dijo en voz alta: "Ooh, ¿ese chico negro y sombrío que se parece a Sonic?" Shadow gruñó y arrancó el dispositivo de las manos de Amy.

"Oye-!" Amy lo intentó, pero la mirada que recibió de Shadow fue suficiente para sellar sus labios.

"¡No me _parezco_ a ese falso azul, tejón!" El gruñó.

"¡Ahí está! ¡Hola, señor Shadow, eres un _tipo rudo_!" Sticks dijo riéndose.

"Me llevaré a Amy a casa. Estaremos allí mañana.” Gruñó, cerrando el cilindro de golpe.

"¡Oye!" Amy gritó de nuevo. "¡¿Que demonios?!" Shadow arrojó la cosa sobre su regazo.

"Duerme un poco, nos vamos por la mañana.” Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia un cofre, que Amy no había notado antes, y sacó una enorme manta.

“Ten.” El dijo mientras tiro la manta a su dirección, se voltio y volvió al fuego.

Amy suspiró y se inclinó, lo mejor que pudo, para recoger la manta. Estaba demasiado cansada para quejarse, y además cualquier cosa era mejor que Sonic viniera a salvarla. Ella se estremeció ante la idea, y de nuevo su mente estaba llena de él.

Después de moverse de Knothole, Amy realmente había pensado que podrían tener una oportunidad de algo más que amistad. Incluso hubo momentos en los que habían salido solos, y parecía que el ya no se fastidiaba con ella. Parte de esto fue porque eran mayores, Amy tenía 20 años y Sonic tenía 22, por lo que ambos habían dejado de ser infantiles. Amy ya no iba detrás de el como una fan lunatica, y Sonic no corría cuando la miraba. Demonios, parecía que ellos se habían acercado el año pasado, hasta el punto de que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Hasta que conoció a Perci, esa sirena de color lavanda. Era mayor y su cuerpo más maduro, por lo que fácilmente había llamado la atención del héroe azul. Dejó de salir con Amy, se enojaba, evitó hablar con ella, incluso en reuniones de amigos. Amy estaba convencida de que ambos no estaban en una relación seria, que era solo por placer. Pero todavía dolía, porque ahora ella estaba empezado desde zero otra vez, ella persiguiéndolo y el escapando.

Amy sollozo y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla cuando finalmente se durmió. 


End file.
